


thank the light (for our time is not up yet)

by BluePuffBall



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Character Death, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, Gen, Sarai Lives (The Dragon Prince), Sunfire Elves (The Dragon Prince), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePuffBall/pseuds/BluePuffBall
Summary: Every Katolian and Duren citizen knows the story of the warrior queens who died. The Queens Three, they're called. The stories say that it was a good death. An honorable death.The stories lie.Because Viren lied first.
Relationships: Amaya & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Every Katolian and Duren citizen knows the story of the three warrior queens who died. They died for their people, to feed a hundred thousand innocent souls who would’ve starved. They chose to enter Xadia despite the risks. They chose to kill a titan and were killed by a Titan in fire and Thunder and blood. 

Always, always blood when Xadia is involved. 

But their sacrifice wasn’t in vain. They left behind three children; one an orphan before she could speak, one who lost both birth parents, and one who barely know a mother at all. And two countries full of grateful, mourning citizens. 

“The Queens Three ensured you’d live past your first year. You should’ve starved. We all should’ve.”

"They were the best of humanity, The Queens Three. They risked everything for us."

“Those were The Queens Three,” They say. “They’re the reason I'm alive.”

The stories say that the Duren Queens fell to Thunder first. That Katolis’s Queen fell last saving the man who used magic to save them all.

The stories say that it was a good death. An honorable death. The stories lie. No death on a battlefield is a good death. But these stories were beyond even the lie of noble sacrifices. Because Lord Viren, High Mage of Katolis, Master of Dark Magic, brother in all but name to King Harrow, lied first.

* * *

Queen Sarai of Katolis had many regrets about this trip. Sure, she supported Harrow in all he did. She married the idiot after all. But sometimes she had her doubts. Especially when Viren was involved. Everything became shades of grey with that man. Sarai did her best to be at ease and comfortable considering how close her husband was to Viren. It was easier in armor to hide the shivers when Viren’s voice moved faster as he spoke of his great joy. 

It wasn’t his wife, or his son, or even his daughter. No, the greatest joy in his life was Dark Magic. And there was something oddly appalling about the fact that he found so much joy in the murder of innocent creatures. 

Xadian creatures, the enemies for her kind for a thousand years. But still. They breathed, and lived, and felt pain. _How thin is the line_ , Sarai questioned herself. _Between justified death and the murder? Is it how many people are saved? How few had to die for it?_

Sarai was a warrior Queen. She was a general before a monarch and she had seen her fair share death, fair or otherwise. She had felt the blood on her hands from those she killed. Sarai took pride in her skill but the regret for lives lost never truly left her. She fought with honor and gave those she faced a quick death when possible. It wasn’t always possible in battle but she tried.

She took those thoughts, the ideas of honor her parents raised her with, the ideas of fairness that growing up with Amaya taught her, the compassion that Sarai forced herself to practice day after day - Sarai took them and shared them with Harrow. She asked the questions that he refused to when Viren approached with a quick solution.

“Is it the last of its kind? Does it have children?” As the spar in the castle courtyard had progressed, Sarai pushed Harrow. She believed he could be a better man. She knew he would share in the people’s suffering but he felt that it was his duty to see to their well being. Sarai agreed but when does the end justify the means? When do the means exceed the end? Where was the line?

“ _Its a monster.”_

Sarai supposed that certainties are a way to make life easier. It helped when looking at enemies as faceless beings instead of people with lives, families even. She pushed Harrow but accepted when he made a decision.

She regretted that easy acceptance so many times. She regretted this trip so many times. 

First when Amaya had gone down against the titan. _No, not her, not my sister, I can’t lose her._ Then again when Viren said they had to leave the wounded behind. _NononoNotmySisterNotAmaya._

And then yet _again_ as she watched Annika and Neha die. _Not good, not good at all, not HarrowandAmaya too._

Her final regret was when she went back to save Viren. _It would be waste if he died._ She succeeded. She saved him but Thunder had thrown her from her horse. Sarai’s leg was broken, mangled beyond all recognition. The pain was almost all consuming. _I will never walk again_. Sarai opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked pained whimper. Viren had escaped mostly unscathed and knelt over her. He looked at her leg then turned his gaze to hers. Sarai saw pity there. Pity and determination.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly, mournfully. He procured an empty glass bottle. Sarai was reminded of the things he bottled from his dead innocent creatures.

Through the blinding pain, realization washed over her. It was over. Viren couldn’t save her.

 _Or rather_ , Sarai laughed deliriously. _He won’t._

She felt her hands moving as she saw the man begin chanting with the empty bottle, uncorked. As her breaths became more frantic, Sarai knew she couldn’t speak with her voice. Something was constricting her lungs, forcing each breath felt like the greatest challenged she had ever faced. Viren’s sibilant words flowed over her, _into her_ , prying her apart, speeding her to her final death, her last breath. She shuddered in pain and fear as his face turned into a monstrosity better suited to children’s nightmares. His skin white, his eyes Blacker than a starless sky.

She felt her hands move, talking to those who weren’t there all the while. Just because her voice was unusable didn’t mean she was voiceless. 

“ _Amaya, forgive me. Live. Callum - Callum please live. I love you. Ezran. Ezran what I would do to see you grow. I’m sorry, I love you. Harrow live, raise our sons to be better than this. I love you. I love you all so much. I wish I had more time.”_

Tears split down her face as she signed. He didn't even seem to realize she was was doing so. Not that it would matter. _Lord Viren_ had more important things to master then to learn KSL.

It was a true struggle to breathe now, as Viren’s chanting crescendoed. It resonated and echoed and tore through her very soul. The Queen felt some vindication. Dark Magic wasn’t just a trite descriptor. It destroyed souls. And in these final moments she wished she could tell Harrow, tell Amaya, tell the whole damn kingdom that nothing was worth the price this Magic required.

Sarai tried to speak, tried to verbally request that Lord Viren tell her sons, her husband, her sister that she loved them with all her being even as he killed her. But all that came out was a single gasping breath as flash of pure light eclipsed Sarai’s vision.

Sarai didn’t see what happened to that breath. Didn’t see it caught in the small bottle. Didn’t see the bottle hidden away. Didn’t feel Viren remove her crown, pick up her spear, and leave her behind.

He didn’t look back.

What use was there in one human’s corpse?

This was the great lie Viren, master manipulator, told. That Thunder killed Queen Sarai. That Thunder ended the lives of all three beloved queens. All the while, a secret bottle was hidden first in his belt, then his laboratory. Waiting for _just_ the right moment. Just the _right time_ to push, to put the Pentarchy on the same level as Xadia. To remove a threat that had terrorized humankind for centuries. 

But there was an even greater lie at work. For even Viren, Man of Many Faces and Lies, did not know everything. 

That last breath hidden until it was used to kill Thunder nine years later? It wasn’t the last breath Queen Sarai of Katolis would ever take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to the idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I recently started rewatching TDP with a friend so she shares part of the blame for this. You know who you are. I promise that even though most of the tags are mentions at the moment all of them will show up in greater depth eventually. If I keep writing. I'll also add more as the story gets to things. I don't wanna add tags that aren't present yet at all.
> 
> If you see any glaring continuity errors (that you don't think are artistic license) please let me know. Any mistakes are mine, this hasn't been beta read. 
> 
> Also, I rated this mature because it may swing darker but honestly its more like Teen for now. So I may change it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Sarai came to with a gasping breath. She could still hear the echoes of Viren’s spell in her mind. Her fingers felt soil as the clawed at the ground as she heaved herself up to her feet. She was still on the field where Thunder had almost killed her and Viren had finished the job. Her eyes saw the clear blue sky of day as she stood on unsteady feet.

 _Day? But it was night_ \- Sarai’s thought cut off abruptly, interrupted by a more compelling issue. _How the hell am I standing?_

Last she remembered her leg was utterly destroyed. Mangled to the point where a healer would likely have taken it off. Now, it was undamaged. Perfect almost. There was still blood on her armor, dents and scratches and dirt. But the pain of injuries - even minor ones - had disappeared. 

_There is nothing I know of that could fix a leg in half a day_. She struggled to comprehend what was going on, what had happened to her.

Was it all a dream? Had Thunder even appeared?

But no, she was still in Xadia. There was evidence of a fight, even if the injuries had magically disappeared. Sarai shuddered. She hoped it wasn’t magic or at least not Dark Magic. She didn’t want to know what the price for a healed body was. 

Or maybe even a healed landscape. Yes there was evidence on her body of the destruction of the night but _not on the land._ The great furrows that had been dug by the lightning Thunder shot had grown green with grass. There were no corpses that she could easily discern. And yes while soldiers may have retrieved the bodies of the Duren queens that didn’t explain why they had simply _left_ Sarai there. 

She could feel a splitting headache begin to form, a stabbing feeling in her brain as Sarai struggled to piece together what the hell was going on. Her right hand came up as she started to massage her aching temples before having that startle her too. Her crown was gone. Sarai didn’t really care one way or another if she was wearing it but it was another oddity to an ever growing list. 

The Queen took a seat in the dirt - a position not uncommon or unfamiliar to her - and began to take stock. 

She was unhurt, despite having clear memories otherwise. The land showed signs of life far beyond what could have happened in a day, a week, even a month after Thunder’s visceral reprisal against the human trespassers. Despite it _appearing_ to be less than a day after the attack there was obviously more going on then simply passing out from pain and waking up.

Sarai kept shying away from one key fact as she breathed. In through her nose, out through her mouth trying to calm her racing heart even as she heard Viren’s voice echo through her mind. She should be dead. Sarai didn’t know what the Dark Mage was attempting to accomplish but she knew it should’ve ended her life. 

She pushed those thoughts away. She was a Queen. Sarai had a duty to her people and more importantly her family to see to. It didn’t matter that she should be dead. That she should be in unbearable pain and unable to walk. Viren had betrayed her and thus he could betray those she loved as well. She had to warn Harrow and Amaya. Had to protect her boys. 

Sarai turned to the pass that should lead her out of Xadia and then stopped, staring in disbelief. 

Out of habit she signed as she spoke. “ _Oh, fuck me_.”

For the pass was now rubble. Thunder had likely destroyed it to prevent more incursions from the Pentarchy. There was no easy way home for Queen Sarai of Katolis.

* * *

Sarai sank back down into the dirt after her realization. She began to take stock. She wasn’t injured, by some unknown miracle. She was alive, by an even stranger miracle. Less good - she was stuck on the Xadian side of the border. Even worse, there was no supplies. Sarai’s spear was gone along with her crown. All she had for a weapon was the dagger stuck down her boot. 

“Well, Sarai, you’ve been in worse situations.” The queen thought a moment, hands fiddling with her cape. “Well, just because you can’t think of them doesn’t mean they don’t exist”

The dagger was retrieved and Sarai began to draw a rudimentary map in front of her. Well, rudimentary only due the limited tools she had to use. Drawing was a way to relax, something she shared - _had shared? No Sarai don’t think that_ \- with her eldest son. She had a fairly good memory for visuals so within ten minutes she had a detailed map of the border and the lands surrounding it. Well, detailed on the Pentarchy side, at least.

Examining the groves in the dirt made her situation both more and less hopeful. More because it was easy to see her course of action to return to Katolis. Less because the only way to cross The Border was The Breach and that was probably at least two weeks away on foot. Two weeks on foot in _Xadia_.

_I’m going to die._

The morbid thought was quickly eclipsing everything else until Sarai shook her body like a hound shaking off water. _You can’t think like that Sarai. Step one: decide what to do about your armor_. 

As much as she hated the very idea, there was a single answer. The only way she was going to have a chance to make it back to Katolis was stealth. Something the queen wasn’t amazing at by any means. But marching around in royal armor was just begging for an elf or dragon to come kill her. Or eat her, if some of the stories were right. 

With a sigh, Sarai began the long arduous process of removing her armor alone. It took about 15 minutes to get into and out of the plate with assistance. It was almost triple that at the moment.

 _Amaya wouldn’t be able to stop teasing me about becoming useless at this without help._ Sarai smiled before it fell off her face faster than an arrow leaving a bow. Amaya wasn’t here. Amaya was in danger, even if she didn’t know it. Especially if she didn’t know it.

Sarai caressed the braided cords that hung from her left pauldoron. They were a symbol that she wasn’t just a Queen-Consort. That she had been a military leader first and foremost. That she had earned the title General. In a fit that was a combination of spite and determination, Sarai cut the cords and tied them around her belt. 

She had kept her sabatons because it would have been an even worse plan to abandon her best protection for her feet. They would see a lot of use in the coming days. The queen also moved the dagger from her boot to her belt, to have it closer at hand. She then removed her cape from her armor. The leathers underneath her armor would offer some protection but the nights would be cold. Sarai might not be able to risk a fire every night. 

Finally Sarai was standing over a pile of some of the best armor available in the human kingdoms. It was saddening to see it discarded like it was nothing. But she had her objective and it required abandoning her armor for the best chance of success. _Not a high chance_ , she grimaced _. But a chance._

The sun was now past its height. Sarai had spent two hours since she woke up confused struggling to figure out what was happening and why. She had no answers. But she hoped she’d find some.

Using the Sun as her guide, Sarai orientated herself south. Towards The Breach, towards Katolis, her family, and her attempted murderer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but while I'm doing research on ASL and deaf communities it isn't an area I've studied in depth. If you see anything offensive or downright wrong in relation to that please, please point it out so I can try to fix it.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying, I'm getting excited for some of the scenes I've got planned for the next few chapters.

“ _What even were those flowers_?” Sarai scoffed. “ _I feel like everything in Xadia wants to kill me_.” 

The errant queen had reverted to just signing after the first few hours of being on the march. Her voice could attract unwanted attention, leading to discovery. Discovery was the last thing she wanted. Including the discovery of all the new and interesting things that existed in Xadia. Apparently. 

Signing also had the added effect of grounding her. The physical motions worked just as well as a whispered mantra to connect her back to her family, especially Amaya. Even if it was more difficult with the makeshift spear she carried in one hand.

Sarai glanced back towards the flower patch that she had just exited, making a rude gesture that would’ve made her sister laugh. They looked like normal flowers but the smell. _Those weren’t normal flowers. And if they were magical, why did they smell so atrocious. Xadia is supposed to be a magical place, full of wondrous things that humans deserve according to Viren._

Sarai grimaced at the thought of the High Mage before continuing on. She had believed him to be a friend, maybe even family. Harrow certainly had. Viren had stood beside the king on their wedding day. So why had he done…whatever it was he did? 

She couldn’t say what exactly happened. Sarai was no expert on dark magic. On the contrary she did everything in her power to avoid it. Despite the sacrifices being “for the good of Humanity,” as Viren put it, Sarai had never been comfortable with the cost. Ask her to put her life on the line for her people, her soldiers, her family and she would gladly stride forward with spear in hand. 

But there was a difference between risking her own life and using something else’s. Viren said the magical creatures weren’t sentient. That they were no more aware than a dog or horse. Sarai doubted that. And even if she didn’t some of the things she’d seen Viren do...she wouldn’t wish that on any animal, sentient or otherwise. 

Besides, Sarai now had proof that dark magic, despite being made by humans for humans, would gladly harm a human. For what purpose, she didn’t know. Sarai just hoped that Harrow would _listen_ this time. Would hear her out and question his “brother’s” motives. That her words would be enough to steer her family away from murky waters of dark magic. 

And yes she understood needing to do everything possible to save their people. To prevent a hundred thousand innocent souls from starving. That was a duty as queen that she would gladly take up. There was also the simple fact that humanity had already paid a price for dark magic. 

They had already been driven from their homes a millennia ago in retribution for its usage. If the elves knew how often human dark mages crossed the breach, how often they killed magical beings for spells, what would their reactions be?

The general turned queen knew how they would react based on the history just described.

War. A war that would consume the land and her people until there was nothing left but blood and bone and pain. 

Sarai would do everything in her power to prevent that. She knew it might be a long shot to have Harrow stop taking Viren’s advice. She had no proof. Nothing other than her word against his. All she had was hope. Hope that the love that had grown between a general and her crown prince was enough. Hope that her being alive would be enough. Hope she would make it back to Katolis at all. 

Honestly, that may not be as impossible as she once thought despite the numerous times Xadian flora and fauna surprised her. The flowers were only the latest in a long line of bewildering examples. There were the fluffy...orb animals. While adorable, they did stick to her leathers long past the time they should’ve fallen off. Don't even get Sarai started on the fish. What kind of fish had three eyes? On each side. They still tasted the same so hopefully she wouldn’t keel over and die from poisoned food. 

It was also an adventure to even manage to catch them. As the sun had begun to set that first day Sarai had started hearing rushing water. Following the noise had led her to a river. A small one, but it was thankfully fresh. It was only after long drinks from cupped hands that Sarai had noticed the fish. She had no line but there were trees around. Some of them frighteningly large. 

She found a fitting branch and used the dagger to sharpen one end for a rudimentary spear. Then the fun of spearfishing began. Sarai was no expert but her father had taught her enough. It still took her more time than it should’ve to catch even one fish. Much less the three she ended up cooking over a fire that night. Amaya would’ve been laughing at her again. It was always comforting to know that her sister would both have her back and then mercilessly tease her at the same time. 

The fire that night had been a risk but she had to eat to keep up her strength. The area surrounding her at the time had seemed to be deserted. Plus the closer she got to the Breach the more likely elves and Thunder would be watching for suspicious activity. A fire would likely be highly suspect. Sarai had been rather proud of the fact that she had managed to rig her cloak into a makeshift pack across her chest to carry the extra fish. Amaya wouldn’t laugh at that. Probably. She _would_ laugh at the fact that her sister smelled like fish. It wasn’t very pleasant but Sarai would take what gifts she could while in enemy lands. Including the terrible fishing spear she had made.

That had been eight days ago. She had followed the river until yesterday, where its path had diverged to greatly from her own. It twisted east, while she continued on south. Sarai wasn’t exactly enjoying the minor heart attacks that “magical” Xadia had kept giving her. It might have more to do with the fact that she was on high alert trying to spot any elves or worse dragons as she moved. She hadn’t. Sarai had been lucky.

 _Lucky, that’s me. I had a man I consider a friend try to kill me and I’m_ lucky _that so far my enemies haven’t had a chance to do so._ Sarai snorted at her own thoughts. The ground had turned from lush forestry to more rocky ground. It concerned her. She was easier to spot -

“Halt!” 

Sarai bit back a curse and in the direction of the woman’s voice. Her heart sank below her boots. Approaching her was a small patrol of soldiers. Five, clad in red tunics and glimmering gold accessories. All of them wore swords. All had the bearing of highly disciplined troops. 

And all of them had the paint and horns that marked them as elves. Sarai was too far away to see the four fingered hands. Sunfire elves, specifically, based on the amount gold dripping off them.

She might have been able to fight off one with her makeshift spear. Maybe even two. But not all five. Sarai’s mind raced trying to find the best course of action. Her options were limited. Fight, run, or surrender.

Sarai had already ruled out fighting. Running would be no better. If this were Katolis an elf would be chased until caught and killed. She doubted the elves would feel differently about trespassers on their side of the border. 

She closed her eyes. _I was so close_. 

Then she dropped the spear she had been using as a walking staff and the queen of Katolis raised her hands in surrender.


	4. Chapter 3

Sarai stared at the elves. The elves stared back. The patrol consisted of three women and two men. They had stopped a dozen paces away from her and had traded glances for a moment before one of the women stepped ahead of her fellows. 

Sarai couldn’t couldn’t tell if the gold markings on her face (a half circle at her hairline, and a single vertical line extending down to the tip of her nose) were meant to convey rank. A quick glance at the rest showed several different patterns, while one man had no markings at all. The uniforms were no help either as, if there were any distinguishing markers, they must be hidden in the embroidery of the tunics. If so, it was clever. It made distinguishing leaders more difficult. 

“I am Knight Ayla of Lux Aurea, do you need assistance human? Are you lost?” Unless, of course, the leader identified herself immediately. And greeted a human, an _enemy_ , with a _bow._ It may have been a salute, the elf had crossed her wrists in front of her face as she put only a single foot back. Sarai couldn’t rightly say at the moment.

 _“What.”_ Sarai’s hands came up into the sign without a second thought after days of silencing her vocal cords. It helped that her jaw was currently clenched tight. Her teeth gritted to an almost painful degree. The elves’ swords were not drawn. She had been greeted with respect and been asked if she needed _help_. The woman had been _smiling_ while she asked her questions. 

_“What the fuck.”_ The queen’s language deteriorated often in Katolian Sign Language. So many people never bothered to learn that the crassness of Katolis’s beloved queen just made those who did smile secret smiles. At this point Sarai made a conscious choice to keep signing. It's not like they could understand her anyway.

The elf’s, Ayla she had introduced herself as Ayla - _a fucking elf had politely introduced herself_ \- smile faded into a concerned frown the longer Sarai went without verbally responding. 

“Is something the matter?” And now the _elf_ was practically dripping concern from her voice. But they still hadn’t drawn their weapons.

 _“I think I actually died. There is no explanation for whatever the fuck is happening right now.”_ Sarai was dazed. She couldn’t stop her hands from moving, from freely expressing her thoughts. It felt like she had taken a blow to the head. Landed on her back breathless after a kick to the chest. _What the hell was going on_.

“Forgive me Knight Ayla,” the unmarked elf spoke. “But perhaps she’s deaf?” 

He gestured at her hands as he spoke. Sarai’s eyes snapped to him immediately as her hands made an even more violent _“What?”_

 _There are deaf elves?_ Was her first hysterical thought before realizing that one, of course there were and two, she had just given away that _no, she was not deaf_ by responding so quickly after focusing so intently on only Alya. 

And the knight caught it. “I don’t think so Taavi. Based on the way she’s reacting I _think_ she can hear. Besides, she immediately stopped when I called for her to do so.”

The man, Taavi, blinked and then nodded. “Of course. It’s just - “

He cut himself off with a head shake. It made the golden ornaments on his horns glint. It was actually quite beautiful. The effect, at least. _Sarai focus, you can’t get distracted by shiny objects, Amaya would have a field day_.

The queen dragged her attention back to the present as Alya spoke. “Oh yes, you know some sign right? Can you make out what she’s saying?”

“Well...I don’t know much KSL because well, you know,” he held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, his four fingers, “but I can make out two words she keeps using. I think. Possibly.”

“Well, what are they?” 

Taavi blinked, a blush that was hard to discern on his dark skin coming up. Sarai only noticed because she was hyper vigilant at the moment. Plus, Harrow did the same thing. It was adorable. On her husband, not on the elf. 

“Well, _what_ and _fuck._ ” The man reproduced the signs as he averted his gaze from Alya. His superior. Who let out an amused huff at his bashfulness.

“Taavi, you know I have heard worse. You know I have _said_ worse.” The Knight of Lux Aurea - whatever the fuck that meant - smiled. 

And that was the moment that Sarai had accepted she died.

Elves had FOUR fucking fingers, they were ENEMIES, how in the fuck did this man, this Taavi, know Katolian Sign Language. 

There was no explanation. Viren had succeeded. Whatever his spell was meant to do, it had done. 

Because there was no way this could be real life. 

Except that Alya was turning back to her. “Well, if you’re not deaf, why haven’t you spoken?”

“Perhaps she’s mute?” One of the women piped up. She had had two golden lines extending from her hairline to her eyebrows. 

Sarai, seizing the opportunity and the relative safety this presented, vigorously signed, _“Yes, I am definitely mute. I can’t speak.”_

The human told her brain to stop picturing Amaya laughing. Just because the situation deserved it didn’t mean it was _helpful_ thank you very much. 

“So you use sign to communicate like the General then?” Alya asked, smiling again at the explanation. 

Sarai didn’t know who the General was but she was hoping they were Elven. They had _better be Elven_. Because if they were human she might murder them herself. _Who the hell taught their enemies an entire language?_

But Sarai doubted it was a human. There was true respect in the title. It was said without malice. An honorific untwisted by hate or history other than what had been forged on a battlefield. There was no way it could be human. Of course, these elves weren’t the blood thirsty monsters of stories and were in fact being quite pleasant. _Whatthefuck, the fuck is going on, I must be dead_.

Still. The General must be an elf. Had to be. 

Sarai pulled her spiraling thoughts back to the situation she was in and signed her agreement before asking, _“What now?_ ” 

Alya looked towards Taavi. Who was apparently the unofficial KSL expert. Whatever that title meant to elves.

“She just asked _What_ again. I am afraid I don’t know the second sign, Knight.”

The elf leader thought for a moment. Her red eyes were lifted to the sky. To the sun, probably. She was a Sunfire Elf after all. There were several long moments while her soldiers waited for her decision.

“I’m afraid that if Taavi doesn’t understand you, no one else in our camp is likely to have any better of a time. I would think escorting you to The Breach may be the best choice but that would take time I’m afraid I cannot spare.”

Sarai’s heart had lifted at the thought of getting a personal escort by Elves back to Katolis. _Would it really be so simple?_ It fell a second later. Of course not. Nothing in Sarai’s life could be described as easy or simple. Not her sister. Not her first son. Not her husband. And obviously not this. 

“I can, however, have Taavi and Leeda escort you to Lux Aurea. There we will be able to find someone to translate for you. It is also much, much closer than The Breach to our current location.” Alya stopped for a moment, eyes burning over her dirty leathers, cape-turned-satchel, and sabatons before continuing. “You seem to have had a rough go of things here in Xadia, it will be better for everyone if you have the chance to speak to some who can understand you. This way if you please.”

Sarai nodded hesitantly and started following the elves. The other man walked beside the Knight while Taavi walked beside Sarai. The final two women walked behind her. Sarai’s mind churned like the ocean in a storm. She struggled to fit the pieces together into something coherent. A picture that made sense. 

Based on context, Lux Aurea must be a base or fortress of some sort. She doubted they’d bring her to a place with civilians. It wasn’t ideal but these elves weren’t threatening her. They were even offering to help her. They were being...kind. 

Offering to find someone to talk to her, under the assumption that she couldn’t talk the way they were used to. She had known humans less willing to compromise on that, based on how often she got into fights for her sister both as children and when they joined the military. 

Still, Sarai wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of traipsing into a place that was likely filled with more Elves. Many of whom may not be as pleasant as the ones she met today. Still, the Knight hadn’t asked for the knife that was clearly on her belt. Sarai had done more with less before. Maybe. Possibly. 

A knife was better than nothing. And only having two elves around might make overpowering them a simpler task if she had to. Though, from Alya’s words it may not be wise. It sounded like The Breach was more closely guarded then it had been for the titan hunting party. 

Sarai took a deep breath. And then another. And another. The picture didn’t make sense, not with what she had. It didn’t add up. All she could do was breathe and try to let her mind catch up to her body. It was already moving, already trusting these elves that were nothing like she expected of their people. Sarai hoped down to her bones that she wouldn’t regret that trust.

The unease of itching at her mind and spine at the very idea of trusting humanity’s enemies for centuries made it difficult to settle her thoughts. She just hoped she didn’t have to see Thunder. 

Sarai didn’t know if she would be able to suppress her utter terror and seething rage. 

She still didn’t know if Harrow and Amaya or even Viren had made it out of Xadia alive. If they had fallen, what would have happened to her sons? Her precious Callum and Ezran. Would they be alone? Afraid? 

Sarai pushed those thoughts away. There was nothing she could do other than turn her eyes forward and focus on matching her breaths to every other step. Breathing deeply and evenly, she journeyed with five people who may end up killing her. 

The irony of dying on a Sunfire’s blade after escaping Thunder and Viren wasn’t lost on her. Still, it would likely be a clean death if it came to that. Hopefully, it wouldn’t have to.


	5. Chapter 4

Sarai followed the elves back to their camp. It was small and impermanent. The tents were a give away. But it was well organized, if having few defences at first glance. She quickly realized that simply because the protections weren’t visible didn’t mean that they were non-existent. As she stepped closer she felt a frisson travel through her body, causing her to halt. It was similar to the feeling Sarai received if she was standing too close to Viren when he casted dark magic. 

Once, Sarai had tried to describe to Harrow what it felt like to her. That it felt like swamp water dripping down her spine. That fever chills made her insides freeze even if the sun shined on her face. That her stomach tied itself into knots and writhed like live grubs. Harrow’s response was that what Viren did was necessary. The mage was his brother in all but blood and sometimes it was not easy to see what the man did but Harrow truly believed he did it for humanity. 

Sarai never spoke in those terms again about dark magic to Harrow. 

Each time Viren cast dark magic, Sarai’s reactions became worse and worse. It got to the point where she was violently ill at times. Her husband, while loving - god did she love that man - had simplified it to her pregnancy with Ezran. And while that may have been part of it, it wasn’t the whole of it. Sarai simply took to avoiding the High Mage. She remembered overhearing him comment on her “weak stomach” once to Harrow. 

She hadn’t stuck around to see what her husband’s response was. She didn’t want to know. Before Sarai had wed Harrow, Viren’s habits were simply eccentric. Some were even mildly entertaining. But the more time she spent around him, the more she saw of his magic. And the more something felt  _ wrong _ about it. 

It was easier to keep it out of her sight. Simpler on her body even if the ethical questions about Viren’s suggestions never stopped bothering her mind. 

But that was the strange thing about this feeling, that trailed across her shoulders as she entered the Sunfire camp. Sarai felt the magic, the similarities to Viren’s power were there. But the differences far outweighed the brief, awful familiarity.

It felt...it felt like warmth. A mantle of light and faint heat that dropped across her shoulders to protect her. A sense of safety and heat with an obscure feeling of fierce protection. Of flames ready to flare to life to defend. It was comforting. It felt like coming home after a long journey. 

“Are you okay?” 

Taavi had noticed her abrupt stop and was now hovering next to her. His hand was reaching out towards her before he stopped and pulled back down to his side. 

Sarai gave a shaky smile and nod.  _ How strange that Sunfire magic would feel like home._ _ I wonder if it's due to it coming from a true primal source, instead of the bastardization that is dark magic? _

Outwardly, she signed.  _ “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry. Where am I supposed to go?” _

Over the hours of travel Sarai had gotten a great deal more information from Taavi then she ever expected to. Even if she couldn’t respond well, after the first several minutes of awkward silence on his part, Taavi had begun to talk. He was obviously unused to periods of long silence. Sarai could live in silence for days. Living with Amaya had taught her that silence could still speak and that filling the void was sometimes detrimental.

Sarai was glad of the elf’s awkwardness though. It allowed her to learn. She learned he was excited to be returning to Lux Aurea because his sister was studying there. Perhaps as a soldier? Taavi hadn’t clarified. She learned about Taavi’s favorite treats. About how he wished he could ride a Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tiger, whatever that was, but was concerned he wouldn’t be able to. He hadn’t clarified what he meant with that either. 

She learned so many things but the most important was that the summer solstice was upcoming and it led to a festival two weeks long. One leading up to it and another following as the elves gave thanks to the sun. It was also apparently when the connection to their primal source was strongest. That made sense, it was after all the longest day of the year.

What hadn’t made sense was that when Katolis and Duren had gone titan hunting it had been  _ fall. _ If it truly was the summer solstice in less than two weeks, Sarai had been missing for well over half a year. And she had no idea how that was possible. If she had laid on that field for that long she should be long dead from dehydration, starvation, and exposure. 

It was another mystery to add to her list that kept getting longer. Her leg, the time, why the Sunfire elves had been so courteous.

It was beyond baffling and if Sarai wasn’t focusing on surviving and returning home to Katolis it might have been a larger concern. Truly, it probably should be but Sarai did not have enough energy to solve something so fucking weird at the moment. 

“Well, I think Alya is going to discuss assignments with the Knight in charge of our patrol group.” Taavi also knew enough KSL to be able to answer her questions if she asked simple ones. He gestured to the tall elf who was already deep in discussion with another warrior. “But we can go get something to eat, if you like?”

Sarai’s stomach rumbled before she could even begin to answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Taavi laughed. Noticing her blush he added, “There is no shame in having a healthy appetite.”

He was still smiling as he talked but it was kind. Sarai was uncertain that the man could be anything else. Though the sword strapped to his belt meant that his kindness was a choice and not due to lack of strength. 

The other elves gave her curious looks as Taavi led her to a cook fire but there were no objections to her presence. The human truly couldn’t understand it. So far the Sunfire had been nothing like the stories. No blood drinking, no battle lust, no fiery rage, no explosive hate. 

Sarai had never believed the first but the other three made sense. She had even faced off against a few Sunfire in her time at the border. They were powerful warriors who seemed to always wear expressions of malice and murder. 

By this point they had been served the stew that was simmering above the fire. The cook had cautioned Sarai as she passed over the bowl. “Careful, I wasn’t expecting a human guest so it may be hotter than you can stand.”

Sarai nodded, gestured her thanks, blew on her spoon briefly before taking a bite the first meal she hadn’t caught or found in weeks. And promptly regretted it. 

The bowl didn’t fall out of her hands but that was the only success. Sarai sputtered loudly as her mouth felt like it had been set afire. 

_ “Water, please.”  _ She begged Taavi for a drink as he stared in surprise as her face began turning a blistering red. He was frozen for a moment before jumping into action. 

He stole the cackling cook’s water skin and traded it for Sarai’s stew bowl. The human frantically choked down the liquid but it didn’t help overly much. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think you’d react like that!” She glared at Taavi and the nameless cook through watering eyes.

“Belva stop laughing!” Taavi snapped. The cook was no longer nameless. 

The elf took a few more breaths to compose herself before stating, “I did warn her though Taavi.”

_ “I thought you meant temperature hot not spicy hot!” _ Sarai’s gestures were emphatic and curt.  _ “I didn’t think you’d try to kill me with spices.” _

“I didn’t catch all that,” Taavi’s words were slow as he looked between the two. “But I don’t think she agrees with you.”

_ “I don’t.” _

“Well, it's not my fault humans can’t handle spices.” The cook had a smug smirk on her lips, the gold paint running from her lower lip down her chin glinting in the light. 

Sarai felt her competitive spirit flare. She grabbed her bowl back, ignored Taavi’s objections - how adorable that he thought she would listen - and looked Belva dead in the eye as she began to shovel more stew into her mouth.

Even as her mouth burned and her eyes watered, Sarai didn’t stop until the spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl. Belva’s eyebrows rose higher and higher with each bite she took as Taavi held his head in his hands. The cook raised her hands in defeat as Sarai placed the bowl down with a glare. 

“It appears I was mistaken.” 

Sarai nodded, smiling through the burn on her lips. At least until Belva asked, “Would you like some more?”

The human had never refused food faster. This time she smiled as Taavi and Belva both laughed at her. It felt like something that would happen with her own troops and Sarai had to remind herself that elves were still her enemy. No matter how they were acting. 

About fifteen minutes after the Stew incident, Alya had returned with Leeda - the woman who had suggested she was mute - with instructions for her two subordinates to take Sarai and set out for Lux Aurea. 

Sarai was still not entirely sure what Lux Aurea was. She was continuing to assume it was some kind of forward camp or military base. Why would they bring her to a town or city after all? 

The three traveled quickly but still had to stop for the night. Taavi had explained this was their only stop, since they were already so close to Lux Aurea. Sarai knew that if she wanted to escape this was her final chance. But as the sun set and the moon rose she couldn’t bring herself to act. Taavi had done everything in his power to be as accommodating as possible. And Leeda, while quiet, had shown no aggression either. She couldn’t repay their benevolence with violence. 

The next morning, before midday even, Sarai realized how mistaken her assumptions were. 

Laid out before her was a city both beautiful and grand. The gilded buildings glinted in the Sun and the white marble was just as vibrant, so bright they practically glowed in the light of day. Sarai wondered if Elarion had looked like this because even Katolis’s capital couldn’t compare to the sheer majesty laid out before her. 

“Welcome to Lux Aurea human. Does it meet your expectations?” Leeda had a soft voice, though there was an edge Sarai couldn’t make out in the question.

She thought for a moment for how she would describe what she felt. It didn’t meet her expectations because she was expecting a fortress. And while there were walls, it was obvious that this was a city. Perhaps even the Sunfire’s capital. 

Sarai finally settled on a sentiment she wasn’t certain Taavi could translate.  _ “It's beautiful. Far more impressive than anything I could have imagined.” _

She tried to communicate her awe at what she could see into her body language. She wasn’t sure she succeeded. But Taavi gave her a brilliant grin as he started leading her into the city.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are probably going to start slowing down here. I was on a break when I started this but I'll likely be a bit more busy with work from this point on. I am very excited for the next few chapters though so hopefully I mange to get to them soon.


End file.
